Carrera
by Raccoon Child
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Es el cumpleaños de Ino, y Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke están retrasados. Pero Sasuke es un as al volante... ¡Qué suerte! ¿O no...?


Carrera

El motor gruñó, y Sasuke tomó el volante con un dejo de exasperación.

- Lo que hace el aburrimiento -murmuró.

- Quizá la fiesta no sea mala -aventuró Naruto en el asiento acompañante.

- Ino me dijo que estuvo preparando muchas cosas -acotó Sakura desde atrás.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que llevaban repitiendo esas frases. Especialmente Naruto y Sakura, a quienes les había costado bastante convencer a Sasuke de que los llevara al salón de fiestas donde Ino festejaría su cumpleaños número 18.

Después de todo, Sasuke era el único de los tres que tenía automóvil.

Sakura palideció de pronto.

- ... Chicos, hay un problema.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Naruto.

Estaban aproximándose a la autopista. Sakura seguía con la vista clavada en la agenda de su celular.

- Les dije que la fiesta era a las diez menos veinte, ¿no?

- Sí -confirmó el Uzumaki; Sasuke oía atentamente.

- Bueno... me equivoqué. Resulta que es a las nueve y veinte.

- O sea, veinte minutos más temprano -concluyó Sasuke en un tono que a Sakura le sonó por demás peligroso.

- Sí...

Habían salido con el tiempo justo y calculado, porque Sasuke era un maniático de la puntualidad. Sakura tragó saliva.

- Eh... Pero entonces vamos a llegar tarde -Naruto, tras hacer las cuentas varias veces, se tomó la innecesaria molestia de señalar lo obvio.

Sasuke respiró profundamente.

- Esperaba algo así.

- ¿Eh?

- Ni crean que vamos a llegar retrasados. No cuando soy yo el que conduce. Demonios, ni siquiera me gustan las fiestas.

Pisando el acelerador a fondo con la más fría determinación, entraron velozmente a la autopista.

En ese momento, tanto Sakura como Naruto se arrepintieron de no haber buscado nada más productivo que hacer.

* * *

La voz de Sakura se alzó con cautela, tras dos minutos de viaje:

- Oye, Sasuke... ¿No crees que estás yendo muy rápido?

- Siempre voy rápido por la autopista -contestó Sasuke con una serenidad alarmante-. Me encanta la velocidad.

Naruto palideció aun más. En el silencio del terror, pudo oírse a Sakura abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad a toda prisa. Naruto la imitó.

- Sasuke-kun, deberías desacelerar -sugirió Sakura intentando, sin éxito, que la voz no le temblara.

- Estoy de acuerdo -acotó Naruto mirando por la ventanilla con ansiedad-. En serio, Sasuke, ve más despacio.

- No seas tonto; así no tiene gracia. Además, tardaremos más si bajo la velocidad.

- Pero... -Naruto se ponía cada vez más nervioso-. Pero mira la hora que es; apenas se ve lo que hay en frente, y además...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio pasar por los costados, a una velocidad de vértigo, a un grupo de motocicletas extravagantes y ruidosas, algunas de las cuales llevaban flameando la bandera del Japón imperial.

- ¡A esto me refería! -exclamó entrando en pánico-. ¡Son _bousouzoku_!

- No estás hablando en serio -se horrorizó Sakura, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor.

- ¡Claro que hablo en serio! ¡Sasuke! ¡Conduce como una persona normal a menos que quieras tener problemas con- UWAAA!

Sasuke había acelerado inesperadamente. Tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- No voy a permitir que esa banda de cualquieras me gane.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Esto no es una carrera! -saltó Sakura.

- ¡¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Vas demasiado rápido! -chilló Naruto aferrándose al asiento.

Sasuke no contestó. Se veía muy tranquilo, y su auto no tardó en alcanzar a los _bousouzoku_.

- ¡Desacelera, Sasuke!

- Naruto, no te pongas pesado.

- ¡¿Estás enfermo? ¡Vamos a chocar!

- No sólo no vamos a chocar, sino que además los vamos a pasar -replicó Sasuke con una especie de sonrisa maliciosa.

El auto volvió a acelerar. Sakura estalló en una carcajada.

- Sasuke, ya basta -suplicó Naruto sin aliento, sin soltar su asiento-. Ya basta, por Dios. Nos vamos a morir todos, Sasuke.

- No vamos a morir mientras yo esté al volante.

- ¡¿De veras? ¡No me da esa impresión! -exclamó con una mezcla de ironía y horror.

Mientras, en el asiento trasero, Sakura reía mientras las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas. Estaba fuera de sí.

Naruto quería golpear a Sasuke. Quería golpearlo tanto, y tan fuerte. Por Dios que se moría de ganas de darle una paliza. Pero sabía que eso sólo sería tentar aun más a la suerte...

Los _bousouzoku_ ya habían quedado atrás, aunque aún podían ser vistos por el espejo retrovisor.

Sasuke parecía entretenido con aquella carrera improvisada, a pesar de que sus amigos estaban que se deshacían de los nervios.

La velocidad era hermosa. ¿Por qué no lo podían entender?

Tomó una curva y derrapó elegantemente.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

El grito no había sido sólo de Sakura. Tanto Naruto como ella parecían haber visto un fantasma.

- Es como una montaña rusa, ¿no creen? -dijo Sasuke con satisfacción.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Si salimos vivos de esta te voy a romper la cara, Sasuke!

- ¿Me vas a pegar por ser un buen conductor? Bah.

- ¡¿A esto le llamas conducir bien?

- Claro. Un inútil cualquiera se habría matado antes de la mitad de la autopista. Nosotros ya estamos llegando al final.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¿Verdad? A salvo y en tiempo récord.

- ¡No me refería a eso, infeliz! ¡Realmente, no puedo entender cómo-!

- Naruto, si te callas un poco puedo conducir mejor. No es que tus chillidos me impidan manejar bien, pero creo que uno siempre puede superarse.

- ¡Te odio, Uchiha Sasuke!

- Entendido. ¿Algo más?

- Sí. Más te vale no chocar esta noche. Mátate otro día, solo, si quieres, pero Sakura-chan y yo vamos a salir vivos de aquí, ¿te quedó claro?

- Es un hecho, _dobe_.

- Me alegro -concluyó Naruto, pero su voz sonaba tan trémula que parecía estar esperando lo peor.

Sasuke sabía que su amigo tenía miedo, pero no tenía idea de la dimensión de aquél. No se había dado cuenta de que Naruto quería llorar igual que Sakura. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que Sakura ya había perdido el conocimiento en el asiento trasero.

Pasaron la autopista y, como había prometido, Sasuke disminuyó notablemente la velocidad.

Había un silencio extraño en el auto. Sakura estaba inconsciente; Naruto, que ya no sujetaba el asiento, miraba al vacío con los ojos algo húmedos, y Sasuke seguía tan sereno como lo había estado durante todo el viaje.

* * *

- Bueno, al menos llegamos a tiempo -suspiró Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos, fresco como una lechuga; acababan de llegar a destino.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos echando chispas.

- Bastardo. Con o sin retraso habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿verdad?

- Pues… sí.

- ¡Argh! ¡Sasuke!

- Basta, los dos -ordenó Sakura mientras su palidez se volvía un rubor profundo-. Entremos ya... El vigilante nos está mirando feo.

- Debe tener esa cara de nacimiento -replicó Naruto todavía crucificando con la mirada al Uchiha, quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Tras mostrarle a la mole parada frente a la puerta sus respectivas invitaciones, los tres jóvenes entraron al salón.

Había bastante gente y no lograron divisar a la cumpleañera, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos les importaba: A juzgar por su expresión, Sasuke ya calificaba la fiesta como un bodrio olvidable. Por otro lado, Naruto se sentía agotado a pesar de haber pasado los últimos minutos clavado a un asiento, y Sakura, que parecía estar igual que él, se dirigió sin vacilar a una de las pequeñas mesas para sentarse.

Naruto decidió encaminarse hacia su amiga para acompañarla en el proceso de reponerse del trauma, pero entonces vio a un chico pálido y sonriente dirigirse a él.

- Oh, Naruto -lo reconoció Sai-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola, Sai. ¿Qué tal la fiesta? -Naruto esquivó la pregunta adrede.

- Debo decir que las fiestas no son lo mío -admitió Sai con un dejo de timidez-. En realidad vine por compromiso.

- Puedo entender eso -asintió el rubio, y de pronto tuvo una idea-. Oye, hazme un favor, ¿sí?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

A pesar del cansancio, Naruto se las arregló para darle a su amigo su mejor sonrisa.

- Tú tienes auto, ¿no?

* * *

Esa madrugada, Naruto y Sakura regresaron a sus respectivas casas en el auto de Sai.

::Owari::

19/03/10, 23:05 hs.

No, a mí tampoco me causó gracia, en realidad. Sólo quería burlarme un poco de esos tres.

Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar de dónde salió la idea de Sasuke conduciendo como un enajenado. XDD

Corregí este fic múltiples veces y sigue sin convencerme, pero al final me cansé de darle vueltas, así que lo publico. No es mi primer fic de Naruto, pero sí el primero que termino.

Como no estaba muy segura de qué categorías elegir, lo hice un poco en broma. XD;


End file.
